O que os Akatsuki's fazem no inverno? Õõ
by Uchiha Kaori
Summary: Summary: Quando estamos presos na casa em pleno inverno eh um tédio, ñ? Como será q os Akatsuki’s se viram? ...
1. Chapter 1

O que os Akatsuki's fazem no inverno O que os Akatsuki's fazem no inverno? Õ.Õ

**Summary:** Quando estamos presos na casa em pleno inverno eh um tédio, ñ? Como será q os Akatsuki's se viram? ...

**S.O.S Kaori-san:** Estou solitária ... mas ñ deixo de ser hiper-ativa e risonha ... Kakashi saiu numa missão jounin rank S, Sakura está aprendendo a nova formula de medicina avançada para depilação dos pelos das pernas com a Tsunade baa-chan, Naruto saiu para treinar e ñ me convidou ò.ó , e Sasuke ñ quer nem participar da narração...triste, ñ? TT.TT

Se alguém tiver coragem de me adicionar no MSN ( ) ficarei verdadeiramente enfelizada! \n.n/

Essa fic que fiz nom tem nexo e nem sexo... ( rimo... n.n ) mas por favor, mandem reviews! Talvez vcs criticando ou "elogiando" melhore minha Ficnésia... (é como chamo a parte do cérebro que uso para contar fic... n.n).

Agradecimentos da Kaori-san...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ñ me pertence...mas tente alguém tentar pegar meu irmãozinho! EU MAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ò.Ó Sou uma irmã muito ciumenta... u.u

**Tobi: **O.O'

**Kaori: **Brincadeirinha... n.n'

O q os Akatsuki's fazem no inverno?

**Kaori:** Nem queiram saber... n.n

**Tobi:** Por que? ó.ò

**Kaori:** Porque isso já tah meio extinto, neh, Tobi nii-chan? n.n

**Tobi: **Por que tah extinto? ó.ò

**Kaori: **Porque faz seculos que as pessoas ñ fazem isso... u.u

**Tobi:** Por que faz seculos que as pessoas ñ fazem isso? ó.ò

**Kaori: **Porque hoje em dia ñ sobra tempo nem para se divertir em casa...ú.ú

**Tobi:** Por que hoje em dia ñ sobra tempo nem para se divertir em casa? ó.ò

**Kaori: **Porque as pessoas estão muito ocupadas com trabalho! ò.ó Uma coisa q parece estar faltando aí!

**Tobi: **Por que as pes...

**Kaori: **CHEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Por que? ó.ò

**Kaori:** Porque tah virando um ciclo vicioso ò.ó Kaori-san cansou de tanto "por que"... u.u

**Tobi:** Por que? ó.ò

**Kaori:** Maninho... ó.ò

**Kaori: **Agora vô conta a história... n.n

**Tobi: **Ñ, Tobi vai! n.n

**Kaori: **Ñ, Kaori-san vai... n.n

**Tobi:** Mas Tobi diz q Kaori disse q na proxima fic ia deixar conta! Õ.õ

**Kaori:** Isso mesmo, na proxima dexo... n.n

**Tobi: **Kaori-chan má... T.T

**Kaori: **Nii-san tambem judia da Kaori-san...n.n Eu digo q na proxima dexo conta... X3

**Tobi: **Tah bom! :3

Parte 1

**Há! A História: **Vento, frio, e muita neve... Isso já demonstra q está num inverno rigoroso. Na base da Akatsuki ñ era de se esperar, estavam todos morrendo de tédio... Zetsu e Kakuzu tinham saído numa missão. Encontrava-se Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan e Pain na sala, Konan estava no quarto com uma baita gripe...

**Deidara:** Detesto inverno, ñ tem nada para fazê, un! Ò.ó

**Pain:** A louça tah na pia, tem poeira pelos móveis, os brinquedos do Tobi tah esparramado por aí...

**Konan(berrando do quarto): **Alguém trâns um leide quente pah miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

**Pain: **...a Konan q leite quente...coisa pah fazê tem de monte... ¬¬

**Deidara:** Não, não...to otimo assim... u.u

Deidara olha para o lado e vê Tobi andando pra lá e pra cá, da sala para a cozinha, da cozinha para o banheiro, do banheiro para o quarto, do quarto para a sala e assim sucessivamente ... (faço isso sempre quando ñ tem nada para fazê n.n).

**Deidara:** Qué para, tah me dando tontura, un. ù.ú

**Tobi: **É q Tobi tah stressado, Tobi precisa fazê alguma coisa...

**Pain: **Eu já disse, coisa para fazer tem de monte... ¬¬

**Tobi: **Tobi vai dar uma volta lá fora... n.n

**Itachi: **Ñ é uma boa idéia... u.u

Tobi foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta, mas ñ abriu, então ele puxou com mais força até q a porta abriu e a neve de fora cobriu inteirinho ele. Olharam pela janela e descobriram que tinha três metros de neve cobrindo as portas e as janelas.

**Itachi: **Eu disse q ñ era uma boa idéia... u.u

**Hidan: **Estamos ferrados, ñ tem nem como pedir um leitão...

**Kisame: **Ñ estamos no Natal ainda...

**Hidan:** Quem disse q eh para o Natal, eh para o Jashin-sama...

**Konan(berrando): **Alguém pou favou! ÒoÓ

**Pain: **Deixa eu ir lá antes q ela tenha um shirikutiku ou um piripaki... u.u

Pain vai até a cozinha, esquenta o leite e vai para o quarto.

**Konan: **Pan, obligada pero leide e nom obligada pera demora...

**Pain: **O q vc disse? Õ.Õ

**Konan:** Tô com naliz intupidu...

**Pain:** Dá para perceber... ¬¬

**Konan: **Intom pui que perkunta? Ò.Ó

Na sala...

**Deidara:** Para quieto Tobi, un! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Tobi precisa gastar energia, fazê alguma coisa... se ñ Tobi ñ vai ser mais um bom garoto... ó.ò

Tobi vai ser um mau garoto...

**Todos:** Por q?

**Tobi:** Por q Tobi adora ir para a cozinha cozinhar! n.n Aí Tobi vai fazer Kisame assado, pudim de Konan, Hidan à milanesa, strogonnoff de Itachi-san, Pain a pururuca e fondue (ou fundii) de Deidara sempai... :3

**Todos:** O.O'

**Todos: **E vc? O.O

**Tobi: **Tobi vai ser o picolé! n.n

**Todos: **¬¬''

**Hidan:** Tah, temos q arrumar algo para fazer, se ñ vou virar milaneza... O q nós fazemos em todos os invernos?

**Kisame:** Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **Vejo q só eu tenho inteligencia aq... ¬ ¬

**Deidara:** Eu sou inteligente, un! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Então prove... vc é loiro de nascença ou é água oxigenada? u.u

**Deidara:** Ñ sei responder...Ñ me lembro direito ... õ.õ

**Itachi:** Viu soh, nem sabe a fonte da cor de seus cabelos, é obvio q ñ é inteligente...¬ ¬

**Deidara(pensando):** _"Se eu disser q é água oxigenada ele vai dizer q queimou meus neurônios,_ _entâo vou dizer q sou loiro de nascença... como sou esperto..."_ n.n

**Itachi:** E então?

**Deidara: **Sou loiro de nascença, un! n.n

**Itachi:** Então sua burrice é herança genética...

**Deidara:** É isso mes... n.n O q? Ò.Ó

**Itachi:** Deixa pra lá... ¬ ¬ Se ñ me falha a memória, todos os invernos Konan fica resfriada, pede leite quente e nós fazemos uma reunião para contar HINIE... u.u

**Hidan: **O q é HINIE ? o.o

**Itachi: **Sigla para " histórias idiotas no inverno entediante", certo? u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi tah doidão pra faze isso! \n.n/

**Itachi: **Então vai chamar Konan e Pain ...

Tobi sai feliz da vida pulando como uma gazela...

**Itachi: **Vcs, vão pensando em alguma história para contar...

**Kisame, Deidara e Hidan:** Ok...

Pain e Konan chegam na sala com Tobi...

**Tobi (todo feliz): **Itachi-san, Tobi fez um bom trabalho, ñ eh? \o/

**Itachi: **Eh...fez sim... ¬¬

**Konan: **Eu nom vô conta histônia tah, gente? ó.ò

**Pain: **Eh pq ela tah com "naliz intupido" XD

**Konan: **Panla de zolar com a minha canra! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: **Vamos logo pessoal ! Tobi quer escutar e contar historinha! :3

Então todo mundo entrou em ação, Tobi foi para a cozinha preparar chocolate quente e pipoca (imagina o desastre... ¬¬), Deidara foi pegar os cobertores, Hidan foi pegar os colchões, Kisame os travesseiros, Pain foi ligar o aquecedor, Konan e Itachi estavam na folga. Colocaram os colchões na sala, e sentaram em roda, deixaram apenas a luz do abajur acesa.

**Itachi: **Quem começa contar?

**Tobi, Deidara e Hidan: **Eu! 8D

**Tobi, Deidara e Hidan: **Ñ, eu vou! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: **Deixa q eu escolho... ¬¬

**Konan: **Pur q ôncê? ó.õ

**Itachi: **Pq eu escolherei a melhor história para escutarmos...u.u

**Pain: **Ñ se faça de sabichão, eu sou o líder, eu escolho quem começa... ù.ú

**Kisame: **Tenho uma idéia, vamos por votação! 8D

**Hidan:** Até q eh uma boa idéia! 8D

**Tobi: **Tah bom, quem vota no Tobi?! \o/

**Todos: ...**

**Tobi: **Ninguém? T.T Tah bom, vai Ter Kisame assado, pudim de Konan, Hidan à milanesa, estrogonnoff de Itachi-san, Pain à pururuca e fondue de Deidara sempai... n.n

**Todos (menos Itachi e Deidara): **Votamos no Tobi! o/

**Tobi: **E Deidara sempai e Itachi-san? ó.ò

**Itachi e Deidara: **Nem pensar... -.-

**Tobi: **Seus insensíveis ignorantes... T.T Mas Tobi ganho! \o/

**Hidan: **Então começa logo...

**Tobi: **Tah, Tobi vai começar a contar...n.n Se preparem porque eh uma história de terror... \ò.ó/

**Todos (encolhidinhos): **O.O

**Tobi: **A história q Tobi vai contar é " A volta dos mortos-grilos" ! \ò.ó/

**Itachi: **Ñ eh a volta dos mortos-vivos? - -

**Tobi: **NOOOM! \ò.ó/ Eh a volta dos mortos-grilos! Eh a história mais aterrorizante! Todos nós sabemos que os insetos tem vida curta, inclusive grilos. Então quando eles morrem, eles ressuscitam! \ò.ó/

**Deidara: **Por q ressuscitam? ù.ú

**Tobi: **Porque...Porque... ó.ò Porque ele foi mordido por um zumbi! São grilos-zumbis comedores de cérebro! \ò.ó/

**Todos(com medo): **/o.o/

**Tobi: **Eh soh isso, Tobi já está mais tranquilo... n.n

Aparece um grilo saltitando do lado de Tobi.

**Tobi(pulando no colo do Deidara): **Sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Um grilo-zumbi! /x.x/

**Deidara: **É mesmo... (pegou um chinelo e "paf", matou o grilinhu n.n)

**Tobi: **Tadinho, foi pro céu... ó.ò

**Deidara: **Ñ, foi para a terra dos grilos-zumbis... ¬¬

**Tobi: **ó.ò

**Deidara: **Que foi Tobi? O.O

**Tobi: **Posso ir ao banheiro? ó.ò

**Deidara: **Por que tah perguntando isso? Ò.Ó Vai logo!

**Tobi: **Tobi volta logo...

15 min. depois Tobi voltou...

**Tobi: **n.n

**Itachi: **Prontos para a próxima história? u.u

**Todos: **Aham...

**Deidara: **Minha vez de contar...un...

**Kisame: **Começa...

**Deidara: **Tenho uma porção de histórias para contar, vcs podem escolher... A história da "Loira do banheiro", do "Cachinhos dourados" , "Alice no país das maravilhas", "Cinderela" e "A bela adormecida". Qual vcs preferem? n.n

**Pain: **Vcs perceberam alguma coisa? Õ.Õ

**Konan: **Todas as blotagonistas da histonia do Deidala são roiras? Õ.Õ

**Deidara: **Algo contra os loiros? ò.ó

**Itachi: **Algo contra os morenos? ò.ó

**Deidara: **Então vou contar a história do Naruto, un... ù.ú

**Todos: **Aaah... bem melhor... n.n

**Tobi: **Peraí gente, o Naruto também eh loiro! :3

**Todos: **Deidara! Ò.Ó

Deidara(com bico): ¬ ¬

**Pain: **Deixa quieto, conta da Loira do banheiro... u.u

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

fim da parte um... mas logo colocarei o outro... mandem reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Parte 2...

Estavam todos sentados na sala...

Deidara: Tah ótimo...a história da loira do banheiro... para falar a verdade eh uma lenda... un

Tudo começou quando uma estudante, loira eh claro, matava suas aulas no banheiro da escola. Então ela morreu e a Dona Morte veio buscá-la! \ò.ó/

Loira: Por que eu morri? õ.õ

Dona Morte: Sei lá, pergunta para o Deidara, é ele que está contando a história...

Deidara: E isso virou uma maldição, se fizerem o ritual ela aparece. O ritual eh por uma tesoura em cima do ralo e dar descarga tres vezes, aí ela aparece, pedindo socorro, un... \ò.ó/

Todos: O.O

Tobi: Ó.Ò

Deidara: Q foi Tobi? õ.õ

Tobi: Posso ir ao banheiro? ó.ò

Deidara: Por q pergunta! Ò.ó

Tobi: Tô indo...

Hidan: Eu também...

Os dois no banheiro

Hidan: Vc acredita nessa história da Loira do banheiro...?

Tobi: Tobi acredita no Deidara senpai.

Afinal de contas, o q Tobi ia fazer tanto no banheiro? Na primeira vez foi cortar a etiqueta da sua blusa de baixo, estava-o incomodando, e dessa vez era sua calça XD foi quando a tesoura escorregou de sua mão e caiu em cima do ralo ( mas o cabeça de pirulito nem percebeu... ¬¬ ).

Hidan: Cara, essa privada tah entupida ou oq? ò.ó

Tobi: Também, vc jogou dentro do vaso mais de dois rolos de papel higiênico!

Hida (q nem um louco puxando a descarga): É culpa do seu chocolate quente!

Tobi: O.O

Hidan: O q foi Tobi? O.O

Tobi: Quantas vezes vc puxou a descarga? O.O

Hidan: Umas tres vezes, porque? O.O

Tobi e Hidan olham para o chão e vê a tesoura em cima do ralo.

Tobi e Hidan ( grito aterrorizado ) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Os outros na sala: O.O O será q aconteceu? Õ.Õ

Deidara: Deixa q eu vou lá ver, un... ¬¬

Assim Deidara se encaminha até o banheiro, Tobi e Hidan estavam dentro do box da privada ( igual as do shopping ), tremendo de medo... não naquela q Hidan estava, eh claro, porque aquele está transbordando água pq tah entupida(porq será não? ... ¬¬)

Deidara (batendo na porta): Abram a porta. u.u

Tobi e Hidan (tremendo de medo, um agarrado no outro): É ela! O.O

Tobi: Tobi tah com medo! x.x

Hidan: Pelo amor de Jashin-sama, nos salve! O.O

Deidara (batendo mais forte) : Abram a porta ou vou arrombar! Ò.Ó

Tobi e Hidan (gritando como mulherzinha): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! \OoO/

Deidara começa a se jogar na porta para arromba-la, com receio de q "alguma coisa" estava acontecendo. A porta se abre com tudo, Deidara se escorrega no chão molhado ( por causa do transbordamento da privada do Hidan n.n ), se segura na prateleira, cai e se enrola todo no papel higiênico e ... ( perdi o fôlego ... u.u ).

Deidara(todo enrolado de papel higiênico emolhado... ECA! Água de privada! x.x): SOCORRO... socorro...alguém me ajude... x.x/

Tobi: É ela Hidan-senpai! O.O

Hidan: O q vamos fazer? O.O

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Fim da parte 2 pessoal... suspense total...o q será q Tobi e Hidan vão fazer?...

Desculpa se to fazendo em capítulos, mas eh q tenho preguiça de digitar, sabe... aposto q todo mundo tem um pouco...n.n

Mas continuem lendo q ainda tem bastante! E amei os reviews, eu AMO reviews, me sinto tão feliz! n.n

Tobi: Ela tah ficando doida de novo... o.o agora ela tah correndo pela Konoha inteira... agora foi comer ramen... graças a Jashin-sama...

Hidan: Hei! Sou eu q sou seguidor do Jashin-sama! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Nessas horas oramos para qualquer um... O.O E tem como alguém pedir para minha irmãzinha deixar eu contar uma fic!? T.T Tobi não conseguiu nenhum ateh agora... Tobi tah entrando em crise de depressão...T.T

Konan: Come um chocolate q melhora... n.n

Tobi devorando a caixinha de M&M's da Konan

Konan: O MEU M&M's NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!! \ÒoÓ/

Gente reviews eh ótimo... n.n

Queria agradecer muito a Angel of the sand e a Watermellon Lala-Sama q me ajudaram muito, sankyu gente! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Minna! A parte 3... XD

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Os dois olham para o canto do box (ou cabine, como queiram... u.u), tinha duas vassouras... Os dois pegaram a vassoura e saíram do box...

Tobi e Hidan (levantando a vassoura): ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! ÒoÓ/

Começaram a bater no Deidara sem dó, nem piedade... (tadinhu... u.u).

Tobi: TOMA!TOMA!TOMA!TOMA!TOMA! E MAIS ESSA! E OUTRA! (Tobi nessa hora não eh um bom garoto... u.u)

Hidan: Toma isso! Sua loira despeitada! Ò.Ó/

Deidara: Par... pa... ai... para, para... x.x

Hidan: Ei, Tobi, eh o Deidara! O.O/

Tobi (não escutou e continuou batendo): MORRE! MORRE! MORRE! MORRE!

Quando Tobi percebeu, Deidara já estava inconsciente...

Tobi: Vishi... Era o Deidara senpai... ó.ò

Hidan: É por isso q era despeitada... o.o

Pegaram o Deidara e voltaram para a sala...

Pain: O q aconteceu com o Canarinho? Õ.Õ

Tobi: A gent... n.n

Hidan(segurando o Tobi): O Deidara soh tombo de sono! n.n Não se preocupe, vamos continuar...

Hidan(arrastando o Tobi para um canto): E agora, o q fazemos? Quando o Deidara acordar vai me transformar em filé mignon moído... ò.ó

Tobi: E o Tobi? õ.õ

Hidan: Patinho ou fraldinha moída, como queira... ¬¬

Tobi: Hidan senpai, Tobi teve uma grande idéia... n.n Q tal a gente dizer q eram ladrões, assim faz de conta q entrou, e bateu nele... n.n

Hidan: Que tipo de ladrão entra em uma casa, bate e sai sem roubar nada, en? ¬¬

Tobi: A gente esconde a argila do senpai, faz de conta q os ladrões levaram ... n.n

Hidan: Tudo bem... vamos nessa. ¬¬

De volta a sala...

Itachi: E agora, vez de quem? u.u

Kisame: Eu... soh uma pergunta... pode ser uma apresentação? n.n Tipo teatro, ou encenação?

Konan: Óchima indéia Kizame! n.n De agola em diante soh teatro! n.n

Itachi, Pain e Hidan: Estamos ferrados... -.-

Pain: Isso eh um mico muito grande para um líder! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Não posso gastar energia... u.u

Konan: Pui quê? Õ.Õ

Itachi: Para evitar a fadiga... u.u

Hidan(sobe em cima do sofá e fica de braços abertos igual ao Cristo Redentor, olhando para cima...): Eu vou fazer esse sacrifício por vc, Jashin-sama! \u.u/

Tobi: Anda logo gente... Tobi quer assistir!

Kisame: Ok pessoal... sou eu então...

Kisame sobe correndo para o sótão... (subir para o sótão, todo mundo já sabe q o sótão eh lah em cima... ¬¬)

Todos: O q será q ele tah fazendo? Õ.õ

Kisame traz uma bateria(instrumento musical) e começa a tocar...

Kisame(tocando e cantando): Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tubarão! n.n

Todos(menos Tobi): õ.õ

Tobi: Legaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuus! Bis, bis! \n.n/

Kisame: Soh isso... \n.n/

Konan: Ok, e agonra, quem vai? n.n

Itachi apontando para Pain, Pain apontando para Hidan e Hidan apontando para Itachi: Você!

Os tres se entreolharam e Itachi apontando para Hidan, Hidan para Pain e Pain para Itachi: Não, você!

Konan: ¬¬'

Hidan: Tah, eu vou... ¬¬ não vou ficar disputando entre dois covardes... Mas já tinha bolado uma história e nenhuma história... ó.ò (olhando com aqueles olhos do gatinho do Sherek para Konan...)

Konan: ó.ò Ok, tudo bem... Mas Itachi e Pain não escapam dessa... ò.ó

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

End da parte 3 gente... tão curiosos? Esperem pelo próximo... n.n

Não esqueçam dos reviews!eu adorei! n.n sankyu pessoal! valeu! n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Hidan: Ok... posso não Ter bolado uma história, então vou contar sobre a vida do Jashin-sama... \u.u/

Todos: Para variar... ¬¬'

Hidan: Vou contar sobre o grande milagre de Jashin-sama... \u.u/ " Tudo começou quando Jashin era um garoto, descubriu q tinha poderes, bons poderes... u.u

Na vila onde morava era pobre e havia poucos animais, num belo dia veio uma vaca correndo e falou "

Vaca: Jashin! Meu bezerrinho morreu, faça alguma coisa! TT.TT

Jashin: Por q faria algo... ¬¬

Vaca: Por q do jeito q falta bicho nessa vila logo vc vai ficar sem comida, a não ser q vc salve meu filhote! ò.ó

Jashin: Ok... ó.ò

" Jashin seguiu a dona Vaca até onde estava o bezerro..."

Jashin (olhando para o bezerro): UOW... Isso já tah podre... Ó.x

Vaca: Já faz um mês... ó.ò

" Então, Jashin foi até perto do bezerro e estendeu as mãos e ficou HAUUUUUUM... HAUUUUUUUM ... u.u "

Por milagre, o bezerro saiu pulando vivinho ... !

Vaca: Meu bebê! n.n

Bezerro: Mama! n.n

Hidan: Esse ficou conhecido como " A ressurreição do bezerro desmamado " ... Muito bonito não? u.u O outro milagre foi... " Um fazendeiro muito pobre tinha apenas duas ovelhas, q não davam lucro, pois além de ser magras e desnutridas era pelada... Então Jashin resolveu fazer uma boa ação, multiplicando essas ovelhas em 100, fazendo com q o fazendeiro tenha 200 ovelhas peladas... uma ação bonita também não? u.u Esse milagre ficou conhecido como " A multiplicação das ovelhas peladas ".

Todos (menos Tobi): ¬¬ , -.-' ...

Tobi: Legaus! n.n

Konan: E o q aconteceu depois? õ.õ

Hidan: Depois ele começou a cobrar de seus milagres, ficou rico, virou um ganancioso louco, foi internado, ficou o resto de suas vidas no hospício e morreu podre de velho... u.u

Todos: O.O

Konan: E oncê eh seguidor dele? o.o

Hidan: Vamos dizer q sim! n.n

Konan: Pui que?

Hidan: Tenho um sonho q quero q se realize...

Konan: Se tivesse vivo telia q pagar... ¬¬

Hidan: Pego do Kakuzu, ele tem de monte...

Konan: Duvido q ele dê... ¬¬

Hidan: Tah tentando dizer q que uma missão muito difícil? u.u

Konan: Não, impossível...

Tobi: Tobi vai ao banheiro! o/

Pain: De novo? ... ¬¬

Tobi foi correndo para o quarto e começou a revirar tudo procurando a argila (ou massinha q faz bang! XD)... (nessa hora Tobi is a bad boy...) foi ateh o armário e lá estava a fonte do " Guejutsu wa bakuhatsu da!" ou " Art's a bang!"

Tobi correu e escondeu, em um lugar q nem eu sei T.T

E voltou para a sala...

Deidara (acordando): Ai... q dor de cabeça, un... ù.-

Tobi e Hidan(coração acelerado, tipo "tuq tuq, tuq tuq...): O.O'

Deidara: O q aconteceu comigo, un? x.ú

Hidan(fazendo encenação): Deidara, foi uma coisa terrível... u.u , uns caras encapuzados entraram na base, roubaram suas argilas, bateram em ti e se mandaram...

Pain: Eu não me lembro dessa versão...

Konan: Oncê disse q ele tinha tombado de sono, mas anchei impossível com um zóio ronxo e canra inchada...

Tobi: Achamos melhor não contar... ó.ò

Deidara: Justo a argila importada do Canadá... ó.x

Todos: Tadinhu... ó.ò

Itachi e Pain(se deitando): Está tarde, vamos dormir... u.u

Kisame: Mas Itachi-san ainda não fez apresentação...

Itachi ( em sua consciencia): _Ainda te mato _ ù.ú

Konan: Se pensan q ão escanpar estão muido enganados... ù.ú

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Cabou-se a parte 4... Vishi, a Konan eh muito má... o q será q ela vai fazer? Q tipo de mico os dois vão pagar? Continuem lendo! Obrigada pelo pessoal q tão me adicionando no msn e pelos reviews, estou muito feliz ! \n.n/ Essa eh apenas minha Segunda fic e o pessoal tah gostando! Continuem mandando reviews para falar como tah ficando... pode criticar! Teh mais gente... n.n/


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Parte 5... acho que eh a final gente... O.O ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Pain: Eu não vou fazer nenhuma encenação, além do mais não tenho criatividade para inventar uma... ù.ú

Itachi: Estou com ele... u.u

Deidara: Mas isso não eh justo! Todo mundo fez sua parte, menos vcs dois? Un... ù.ú

Konan: Se oncês nom tem imaginação, denxa q eu escolho... Vom encenar um clip de uma musica... n.n

Itachi e Pain: Ferro... ¬¬

Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame e Hidan fizeram uma roda e começaram a discutir.

Pain: Isso não eh bom... ó.ò É tudo culpa sua Itachi, tinha q fazer essa bendita programação? No fim sempre sobra para nós! Ò.ó

Itachi: Culpa de ninguém... soh disse o q fazemos todos os invernos... u.u

O "grupo Konan" chegaram a uma conclusão...

Konan: Gente, esconi uma música q adonava na minha infância... .

Deidara: Essa eh "Bang"... xx Tadinhu deles... XD

Itachi: Como eh q eh? u.u

Tobi vai ateh o armário e pega uma peruca loira e põe na cabeça do Itachi...

Itachi: Q eh isso? ò.ó

Tobi: Peruca loira! n.n

Konan: Vcs vão cantar "Barbie girl" ! n.n

Pain: Pelo menos sou o homem... u.u

Itachi: Por q eu sou a Barbie?! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Porq vc tem olhos femininos d + ! XD

Itachi: (Usa Manguekyo): .

Hidan: x.x

Konan: Começa! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Ok... versão em inglês ou português? ù.ú

Tobi: Misturado! XD

Konan: Vai logo! Ò.ó

Itachi(cantando animado): " I'm Itachi boy..." n.n

Konan: Canta direito! Ò.Ó

Itachi(desanimado): " I'm Barbie girl, se vc quer ser meu ..." ù.ú

Pain: ... Anda Barbie, vamos Barbie... XD

Itachi: " Deixa me arrumar, Ken... ù.ú

Pain: ...Anda Barbie, vamos Barbie... XD

Itachi: Já cheeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ò.Ó

Konan: Tah valeu... XD

Todos(menos Itachi): kkkkkkkkkk! XD

Pain: Calma aí gente...

Deidara: O q foi?

Pain: Konan, fala "você"... o.o

Konan: Você...õ.õ

Pain: Vc sarô! XD

Konan: E daí? Õ.Ó

Itachi: Hora da vingança... .

Itachi e Pain pegaram a Konan e a vestiram de Tarzan ( não sei como... o.o ) E fizeram ela ficar pulando como uma macaca... (q mico... XD )

Mais tarde todos voltaram para seus quartos...

Deidara(deitado na cama): Roubaram a fonte da minha vida... T.T

Tobi: Ó.Ò

Deidara: Como eu vou fazer "Guejutsu wa bakuhatsu da!" sem a minha massinha... TT.TT

Tobi: TT.TT

Deidara: Como vou fazer " Katsu "! Ò.Ó

Fez-se um barulho "BOOOOOOUM" vindo do quarto do Hidan...

Todos: O.O

Hidan(berrando): POR QUE MINHA CAMA EXPLODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU?! ò.ó TOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Tobi: Vishi... senpai disse Katsu... ó.ò

Hidan: Tobi, vc escondeu a argila embaixo do meu colchão?! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Mas veja pelo lado bom, Hidan-senpai não virou milaneza, virou assado... n.n

Zetsu e Kakuzu(chegaram): Voltamos... n.n

Deidara: E como foi a missão... ¬¬

Kakuzu: Acho q no lugar onde fomos fazia mais de 40°C, tava calor de mais... u.u

Deidara: E aqui tava fazendo –40°C... vcs tiveram sorte ¬¬

Zetsu: Perdemos alguma coisa? n.n

Deidara: Imagina, não aconteceu nada de mais... u.u

Tobi: Tobi eh um bom garoto!! n.n

Hidan e Deidara: Ò.Ó

É U FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Gente, ateh q enfim acabô... \n.n/ E aí, fiko legaus?

Agora vcs mandem reviews para dizer se fiko legaus ou não, tah genteeee! \o/ Amo voceis! XD

Ateh a próxima fic!! Bie! Agradecimentos da Kaori-san...


End file.
